


Dancing Pyromaniac

by Zerdas999



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avatar References, Feel free to vote, Future Slash, Gen, Its not alright to share it with the tramatized kid, Its scaring, M/M, Ninja sometimes develop a morbid humor, Not Beta Read, Or at least waking up in a different body, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Undecided Relationship(s), Would really like some feedback, but not, reliving childhood, sharing is not caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerdas999/pseuds/Zerdas999
Summary: People are usually praised for taking in stray animals. Though sometimes the animal isn't really a stray... and the crazed homeless person looking after it wants it back.... And just taking it back isn't enough... so you end up dead... and somehow end up in Uchiha Sasuke's body right after the massacre... Wait what?!?





	1. Prologue

I have a tendency of loving everything that destroys me. -Unknown

 

 

    Silas Fafner cheerfully walked in the darkening night. Letting out puffs of breath every once in a while to watch the little clouds dance away from him. Finding this immensely amusing he almost missed the small mew coming from a nearby alleyway. Not knowing restraint towards cute things he walked over and abruptly stopped at the entrance, where he then looked around to see if anyone was watching. Finding no one there he did the electric slide with style to go in. Not seeing the small noise maker he called out softly. 

 

"Kitty?"

 

"Mew."

 

"Kitty? Where are you? Kit- Oh there you are! Oh, aren't you gorgeous?" He cooed. 

 

Holding out his hand for the kitten to smell he marveled at it. With it's butterscotch colored fur and it's little white paws matched with clear blue eyes, he couldn't help but to melt. He waited with bated breath as the little thing snuffed at his fingers. Letting out the breath he'd been holding when the baby rubbed it's whiskers against the back of his knuckles. Letting his hand trail along it's poofy cheek, he waited for it to become more confident in letting him pet it. 

 

"Oh, aren't you a sweetheart? Your so pretty! Yes you are. And so soft~" He praised the small thing. Plopping down on the ground carelessly, grimacing due to the slight sting of landing on a pebble. 

 

"Ouch, I hate when that happens. Don't you sweet thing?"

 

"Mew."

 

"Aw, so cute!"

 

He mock swoons to lay the rest of his body on the ground. Inwardly shuddering about what he might be laying in. ' _You never know what goes on in alleyway_ s', he thinks to himself. Only to be distracted by the kitten jumping onto his belly. Huffing out he glared at the smug expression on the fluffy face. 

 

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

 

"Mew." The kitten utters in a pitiful voice, scooching closer to lick Silas's nose. 

 

"Aw! I'm sorry, you're so adorable." Reaching up he snuggles the small thing to his chest, pausing when he feels it's ribs. 

 

"Poor thing, your so skinny. Do you have a home?"

 

"Mew."

 

"I'm going to take that as a no, since you've no collar. Hmm. . .  Would you like to go home with me? I've room and there's a can of tuna with your name on it waiting for you." He temps the fluffball as he picks it up. Holding it away from his face to check the gender. 

 

"Mrrreow!"

 

"Sorry Little Lady, just had to make sure." He chuckles ruefully, sighing he unzips his jacket partway. 

 

"Let's hurry home before it rains, yeah?"

 

Tucking her inside he stands back up walking away, unaware of the shadowy figure with glazed eyes keeping track of where he goes. 

 

~~~☆☆♡☆☆~~~

 

"You're a hungry little thing, aren't you?" Silas murmurs as he watches in morbid fascination as the kitten devours it's tuna. 

 

"I feel so bad for that tuna... it didn't even stand a chance. If it could scream right now it would b-"

 

"Grrroew!"

 

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He says with his hands held away from his body. He walked away to go prepare his own meal. Grabbing the needed ingredients to make a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, he turned on the radio. Perking up when he heard the opening, he grabbed his butter knife , turned towards the cat, and sang soulfully into it. 

 

"Is this the real life? " Reaching out into the distance with the hand not holding the knife, Silas made sure to contort his face into wondering curiosity. 

 

"Is this just fantasy?" Drooping towards the peanut butter he made sure to lean as he opened it. 

 

"Caught in a landslide."

 

Grabbing the marshmallow fluff he made sure to open it just as he sang "Open your eyes, look up to the sky and see. "

 

Softly clutching the loaf of bread to his chest he sang "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy."

 

Swaying as he hummed along to the song he finished making his sandwich. Placing it on the counter he went to open the window since it had gotten stuffy in there. After which he got onto his hands and knees, singing while crawling closer and closer to the aloof looking kitty. 

 

Leaning closer to the kitty's face he whispered an urgent and sad "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. So will you love me kitty?" He whispered hopefully.

 

Only to be bitch slapped by the cat, jerking away his hand came up to his own face and gingerly touched the scratch marks the cat left behind. 

 

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" He pouted with watery eyes. Only to be ignored by the cat who started to groom itself. 

 

"So rude." Huffing to himself, he got up and went back to his sandwich sulking. Taking a bite of said sandwich he hummed due to the lovely flavor.

 

Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Silas couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Stiffly, he turned towards the cat to see if she was the one watching him. But the cat was still grooming herself, facing the other direction. Seeing that there was no one else there he decided to ignore whatever instinct was warning him and making him uneasy.

 

Bringing his sandwich back up to his face, he had to pause. Blinking his eyes a few times to make sure what he was seeing was right. Confirming that yes, a beautifully pointed foot was in fact inching through his window. Staring bemusedly at the leg that had now entered his home he couldn't help but wonder what to do.

 

Was it normal for this to happen? He's never seen it happen before, but maybe this was like a new craze or something? He didn't pay very close attention to social media so maybe...

 

Deciding to see what happens next he went back to his sandwich. Knowing that there was nothing else he could really do. Besides calling the police, but he really didn't feel like doing so. Since really, he doubted it was a burglar. Burglars are never that obvious unless their names are Marv and Harry off of Home Alone. So with that in mind he waited for the rest of the body to make it's way through. 

 

When it did he kind of wished he went for the calling the police route. Since the stranger in his kitchen didn't look so nice. Usually he tried hard not to judge other people but the Stranger made it hard not to.  

 

What with the their ripped clothing, stained with unknown substances, their long matted and greasy hair, and face covered in dark stains. Along with the utterly revolting smell that hung around them like a shroud. But the worst of it was the stranger's eyes. They were glazed over as if the owner were not really there, but when they landed on him they filled with so much hate he couldn't help but hold his breath and clutch at his chest. Hoping for the gaze to become uninterested and look away. 

 

Instead the gaze intensified as the stranger pointed a crooked finger at him and drawled out a menacing "You!"

 

Knowing the answer already still didn't keep him from pointing at himself and squeaking out a meek "Me?"

 

"Yes, you. Cat stealer, your such a horrible person. She's mine Mine MINE! Ya got that?" The stranger shouted as they marched towards him, flinging their hands around as they spoke. 

 

"Cat?... You're here... for the cat?"

 

"Yes you ingrate! You stole my cat. My precious sweet baby pop. BUT that's okay I'll get her back. I'll get 'er" The stranger mumbled to themselves stopping as they dug through their pockets. 

 

Silas felt his dread grow as the stranger produced a switchblade, which shone in the light. Drawing Silas's gaze like a moth to a flame. Knowing if he got too close to it he would surely die too. Just like the moth.

 

Feeling his mouth turn to ash and his hands start to sweat he mumbled out a quick " You can take the cat back, no harm done right? It was just a misunderstanding, yeah? So you can put the knife away."

 

Holding up his hands to try to sooth the obviously crazed stranger. He yelped as white-hot pain slashed across his palm from where the stranger cut him. The sound of blood dripping to the floor caused his breath to hitch. 

 

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Purred the stranger. "Ya see, I Have to MAKE sure you don't come back and take my cat again." They burst out laughing. "Gotta make sure you don't. Ya know?"

 

Silas's heart stuttered, thinking quickly he flung the nearest thing to him at the stranger causing them to grunt. Turning around to run away, he only got a few steps in before he was tackled from behind. Knocking the air out of him. 

 

"That wasn't very nice. Shame on you, that hurt. " The stranger scolded as they sharply pulled Silas's hair. 

 

"No! No! No! Get off of me!" He screamed as he struggled, finding himself too weak to get out of the Stranger's firm hold. 

 

"Ah aha haHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm afraid it's too late for you. She's Mine! I'll protect her from the likes of you. Ya worm. " The stranger rambled as they leant over Silas, bringing their knife up to his cheek. Suddenly they pressed it down, dragging it sharply away causing another scream to burst from Silas's lips along with the sound of blood splattering across the floor like raindrops.

 

"Let's see more red, shall we?"

 

Whimpering out in sobs Silas couldn't help but to plead for the stranger to stop. That he'd do anything. But there was no such luck. The stranger turned him over, causing him to try to lash out once again only to be stopped as the stranger slammed his head into the ground. Dizzly, he thought that the stranger could really use a breath mint as they leaned closer to him. 

 

"No more cat stealers." They sing songed.

 

"Nope nope. I'm getting him gone. Isn't that right Dori dear?" The stranger whispered to themselves, as they placed their hand over Silas's mouth. They then brought the switchblade up to his throat.

 

"No more no more no more~ Dori's mine Mine MINE! Ya Hear that CAT STEALER. She's mine, not yours." And with that the stranger slashed their knife across, laughing in increasing volume as they watched Silas panic and start to drown in his own blood. 

 

And Silas, he started to gag and choke as the coppery liquid filled his mouth as his air disappeared. With burning lungs he reached for his neck, trying to put pressure on the wound. Black dots filled his vision as he tried to breathe without any luck.

 

Drowning in his own blood, trying to breathe again and again knowing it was hopeless. Still he tried, since he wished to live. Regrets filled him as he failed to do the simplest thing. He wished he'd payed more attention to the good things in life, and he wished he had let his loved ones know that he loved them, and most of all he wished he had been stronger. Strong enough to stop what was happening.

 

Struggles weakening until they were no more, Silas closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time. Giving into the urge to sleep, from which he knew he might never awaken from. 

 

 


	2. Waking up in The Wrong Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! R&R please? I'd really like some feedback since this is the first actual story I've posted.
> 
> *Don't own anything besides my OC's and the ripples they might cause.

'Stop freaking out. Fix it if you can. If you can't. Go to sleep and try again tomorrow.' - Unknown.

 

       Consciousness came slowly to Silas. Diping in between aware and not so much. Murmurs reached his ears but he wasn't able to focus enough to understand them. Time drifted on for an unknown amount of time. Just drifting.

 

Relaxing against the soft covers of his bed, Silas found himself wondering what time it was. Cracking his eyes open, he found himself confronted by bright light. Hissing out, he wondered why the light was on. He waited for his eyes to adjust before opening them fully. Freezing when he saw that he had no idea where he was.

 

Glancing at the stand beside his bedside he concluded that he was at the hospital. But why? Gasping he sat up quickly, only to flop back down as he became lightheaded. Shakily he lifted a hand to his throat, only to feel nothing unusual was there. Bringing his hand back down he paused.

 

"Hah... what?" He asked, wincing when he heard his voice. His voice that was for a fact not his voice.

 

Bringing both hands to his face he couldn't help but to question why they were so small. Those were not his hands. Hesitantly he pulled the blanket back, biting his lip. Those were not his legs.

 

Feeling his breath shudder he tried to think logically. He knew that his throat had been slashed open. And yet, there was nothing to show for what happened. His breath hitched, trying nto to think about the attack in his home. The place where he should have been safe. His sanctuary forever violated by a crazed person. No longer safe.

 

He felt a sob burst from his lips. Clasping a hand over them he glanced around. Finding two different doors along with a cupboard, he decided to try his luck and see what he had gotten himself into. So his first course of action wad to find out what he looked like now. That meant going to find a mirror. Hoping one of the doors led to a bathroom he stumbled out of bed. Almost collapsing, but grabbing onto the bed just in time to stop his fall. Breathing out gustily he shakily stood back up and wobbly made his way towards one of the doors.

Opening it up a crack he saw someone striding past. Forgoing that door, he made his way to the other one. Peeking inside he found what he was looking for. Going in front of the mirror caused him to do a double take. In the mirror where he should have been stood an adorable small child. With messy black hair that stood up in the back, big onyx eyes, and a creamy complexion. Tilting his head to the side he watched as the image copied him. 

Shakily he lifted his too small hand and pressed it to it's reflection on the cool surface. Staring blankly into their eyes, he had to acknowledge that that was him. That small child in the mirror was him. Where there should have been himself, stood a small stranger. He watched as the small child's(his) face crumble into itself. Tears blurred his vision, smudging out his view. Pressing his forehead to the cool surface he felt like he was choking as sobs rushed to the surface. 

Not caring for who might hear he let out a heart-wrenching wail. Letting his grief out for any listening to hear. Hugging himself to try to get some comfort did nothing to calm his rising panic. Listening to his heartbeat throb in his ears, he almost missed the shadow moving behind him. Reaching out to grab him.

 Just as the horrible hand brushed against his shoulder he screamed out a defiant “NO!” whilst slapping the hand away. Only to be rewarded with it coming back more insistently.

 

Scrambling away from it like a wild animal, he let out a wounded sound as another pair of arms wrapped around him. Trapping his upper body in an unwanted embrace. Screaming out he thrashed his legs about, trying to make his captor lose his grip.

“Let me go! NO! Let me go, please let me go. No no no-”

“Shh --suke, I‘ve got you. Your saf-”

“No! Let me go! Not again! NO!”

“Chitose, -o some-”

“Let me GOOO!”

“Oompf! Like wh-t?”

“Sedate him!”

“Oh! Hai Hai. Fuck! The little shit just bit me!”

“That’s what you get for putting your hand near his mouth.”

“How was I supposed to know he’d do that?”

“You idiot, he’s panicking, why wouldn’t he? Poor thing probably thought you were Itachi come to finish the job.”

 _‘Itachi...’_ he thought as his limbs slumped and his head got fuzzy. ‘ _Who_?’

“Dude, that’s not funny. You’ll probably jinx it saying things like that.”

“Hah? It’s not like he could come back for his little otouto, what with all the Anbu out searching for him.”

 _‘Otouto? Why does that sound familiar?’_ Allowing his head to flop back, he looked up into the face of the person holding his unresisting body.

Gaining the attention of the brown-haired male, who looked back at him with grey eyes filled with concern and a hint of wariness. Wondering why, he remembered one of the comments said. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks he tried to look apologetic. From the warm look he got in return, he assumed he had been forgiven for biting the man.

Feeling a hand card through his hair, he melted.

"There now." The brunette mumured. "I've got you Sasuke. Relax."

Feeling his eyes droop he snuggled into the warm body behind him. Deciding to just see what happens and go with flow, since he had no idea what was even going on and he had no power to stop whatever it was. And with that last thought, Silas drifted off once again but not before taking note of how the name Sasuke felt natural to him. 


End file.
